Moments
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: The night of Kurt's graduation, Kurt and Kitty spend their last few moments together beore having to deal with the uncertainty of their future.


**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Just leave a review when you finish and let me know how I did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men, nor will I ever.

***

"It's a beautiful night," Kitty said as she stared up at the stars. Kurt nodded in agreement and smiled widely at her. Now that he had finally graduated, this would be one of their last nights together, and he wanted it to just last forever. The stars shone bright and reflected in the waters that surrounded his home. It was if the world itself was calm specifically for Kurt's graduation night and he had to admit, he could not think of a better way to spend his last moments with his Kätzchen.

"Ever vonder if this is how it vill be, years from now?" Kurt asked. He laid next to Kitty in the grass in his tux, caring little about the dirt stains that were sure to ruin it. He knew she felt the same way about her red satin dress, as she was lying on her stomach, letting the dew darken spots as it pleased.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Kitty asked as she played with a blade of grass with her fingertips.

"I mean, do you think that years from now, ve vill still be this close?" he asked. He gazed at her with his bright golden eyes and she offered him a meaningful smile.

"Nothing in the world could keep me from you." Kitty replied. She pushed her brunette bangs from her face and grinned at him. A year ago, she was screaming at the sight of Kurt and now, she couldn't imagine life without him.

"Be careful Kätzchen," Kurt warned, "You sound like a cheesy soap opera." Kitty giggled and pushed him playfully and he fell to his back in response. It was too perfect of a moment and even if it were a dream, he'd take it as it was.

"Shut up Kurt, you know what I mean." Kitty said. "You're my best friend in the entire world."

"You're mine too," Kurt replied. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It was as if this were his first night of actually _living_.

"Kurt, I really mean that," Kitty said. "You've always like, been there for me you know?"

"That's because I care."

"But I don't deserve it!" Kitty shrieked. "When we first met, I was like, a total bitch to you! And even after that, I was always like, blowing you off for Lance." Kurt contemplated what she said for a moment, then smiled as he answered.

"Vell, the vay I see it, you alvays do vhat you think is right, vhether or not others agree vith you. And that's something I admire." Kurt said.

"I can't imagine anyone admiring me," Kitty said.

"Lance does, in his own special vay," Kurt assured her. Kitty laughed and shook her head.

"Like, get real. Lance is a total loser."

"If this is how you talk about your boyfriend, I vonder vhat you say about me," Kurt joked.

"Lance and I broke up."

"So I see I'm not alone in the relationship department."

"Um, what do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Amanda und I vent separate vays as vell." Kyrt explained. Without waiting for Kitty to ask a follow up question, Kurt continued. "All she talked about vas letting everyone see me... as _me_. I told her that if she couldn't respect my vishes, ve couldn't be together."

"Oh. Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Ja. The fuzzy one has a heart of steel," he replied. They both laughed at his humor. Kitty laid on her back to stare up at the stars, following Kurt's suit who had never gotten up from the ground she she pushed him down playfully early. Lying down next to each other, Kurt resisted the urge to wrap his strong arms around Kitty's thin frame. Instead, he nudged her and pointed up at the sky.

"You see that collection of stars right there?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea vhat they are called." Kitty swatted Kurt lightheartedly and smiled.

"You're so lame."

"Ja, und?" Kitty's smiled widened. She shifted her body so that her head was resting directly on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Kurt flushed and in turn, stroked Kitty's hair affectionately, feeling that for once in his life, fate was dealing him winning cards.

"Kitty, I have a question," Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Shoot," Kitty replied.

"Is this vhat summer is like? I mean for normal people?" Kitty stared blankly into space before sitting up to look at him. She had grown so attached to Kurt that nothing about him seemed to bother her anymore. Sure, he was blue and furry, and maybe he had fangs, but there was a childlike curiosity in his eyes, the kind that made you want to love him no matter what. Something about the structure of his face that was just incredibly, dare she say sexy. Kitty caught herself in her thoughts and blushed, realizing that she had both started to fantasize about her best friend and had completely forgotten to answer his question.

"Kurt, we're mutants. There's nothing normal about us. But that's like, a good thing. You'd be pretty boring otherwise." Kitty said.

"Thank you?" he asked with a smirk. They giggled for a moment, but Kurt's expression became suddenly serious. "I guess something good did come out of being a mutant."

"What's that?" Kitty asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I got to meet you." There was a moment of silence that followed. Kitty felt her cheeks burn and out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Kurt with the same reaction.

"Yeah. You're right," Kitty said. There was another awkward silence. The sun began setting over the horizon even further and Kurt sighed. It seemed like their time together was ending.

"I guess I should go inside and start packing for Germany," he mummbled miserably to Kitty

"You're gonna be pretty busy now, going away to Germany for the rest of the summer than coming back to teach here aren't you?" Kitty asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the thought of spending the entire summer away from Kitty. He missed his foster parents dearly, but it broke his heart to be away from Kitty for so long.

"I prefer to think of what's right here, in front of me," Kurt said. Kitty blushed and ducked her head down so that he would wouldn't notice. Fireflies began to dance around their heads, giving Kitty a quick distraction.

"Look," she said. "Aren't they just like, amazing?" Kurt watched the fireflies with her and and let out a small laugh when one decided to land right on Kitty's cheek. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to brush it away, but when his hand reached her cheek, he couldn't bring himself to move it. Without thinking about the consequences of what he was about to do, Kurt inched forward towards Kitty.

"Kurt... what are you--" she felt his lips press against hers softly, numbing away whatever she had originally wanted to tell him. Kurt pulled away and Kitty just stared at him blankly, feeling as if the ability to speak had completely left her. She felt as if her brain had stopped processing all information. True, Kitty had wanted Kurt to kiss her for the longest time and now, he finally did. But did he have to choose to kiss her just days before he was about to leave her? How in the world was that fair?

"Kitty, I-I'm sorry. Something just came over me und--" Kurt struggled to find the words to get Kitty to forgive him. Kitty shook her head and stared at him wide eyed but as she weighed her options, she realized she had huge decision to make at that moment. She could reject him and wonder for the rest of the life what could have happened between them, or she could risk the heartache and accept him now and hope that everything would have a way of working itself out.

"Kurt, I told you, you're my best friend," Kitty began. He nodded, respecting her wishes, but Kitty continued. "I love you Kurt, but how do I know everything's going to like, be alright?"

"Because I'm you're best friend," Kurt replied. He craddled the small girl in his arms, both because he wanted to be close to her and he wanted to make her feel as safe and secure as he could. Kitty smiled at him knowing that he was right. No matter what happened, they _would _always be best friends, no matter if she chose him or not.

"Why are you just like, so amazing?" Kitty asked. Kurt smiled as Kitty tilted her head up to look at him. She wasn't sure about many things that were about to happen. But she was sure that no matter what, Kurt would be there, supporting her in her decisions. Kitty leaned toward him and placed a tender kiss on his lips, smiling when he accepted it happily. They pulled away and grinned at one another like lovestricken puppies.

"I promise that I'll be there for you Kätzchen," Kurt whispered into Kitty's ear. She smiled as her head remained pressed to his chest. Kitty pulled out of his grasp and stood up, moitioning for him to do the same.

"May I have this dance?" Kitty asked. Kurt gave her a lopsided smirk and took her hand.

"Vhy of cousre, mein Kätzchen," he said. The couple lept and twirled around in the grass in an endless twilight dance. Even if some things were still a mystery, that moment would always stay with them both forever.

**The End**

**Please leave a review and let me know how I did XD**


End file.
